


Tenebrae

by Ippeis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ippeis/pseuds/Ippeis
Summary: "Dimmi qualcosa di te"."Una volta scrivevo poesie".





	1. Nel buio

Le rive del ruscello sono deserte e l'acqua scorre placidamente, dilavando le pietre che affiorano dal torrente. Aqua osserva ipnotizzata il movimento delle onde, chiedendosi se mai qualcuno verrà a salvarla dal silenzio che permea il Mondo Oscuro.

Nessuna luce arriva a rischiarare il buio al di fuori dei confini del Dominio Incantato, se non un lampo fugace. È lo smorto riverbero di colui che non appartiene né alla Luce né all'Oscurità, si staglia tra esse come se gli appartenessero entrambe, come se egli ne fosse l'unico detentore. Il cappuccio gli copre le fattezze del volto, eppure Aqua percepisce che la sta scrutando con attenzione.

"Chi sei?".

Immobile, assorbe il peso dell'Oscurità dentro di sé e gode della flebile Luce proveniente dal Mondo. Non risponde alla domanda, ciononostante la ragazza sa che l’ha udita; si lascia osservare senza mostrare segni di impazienza.

"Sei un nemico? Chi sei?", chiede nuovamente la ragazza, lanciando un avvertimento con voce acuta e sfoderando il Keyblade del Maestro per difendersi.

"Sono giunto da un luogo lontano per vedere il tuo volto. Nuovamente".

L'uomo misterioso abbassa lentamente il cappuccio. La Maestra emette un grido strozzato.

"Terra! Ma cosa...?", l'esclamazione spontanea si interrompe con una domanda tronca.

"No- interviene l’altro flemmatico, mentre i capelli argentei seguono il movimento perfetto del capo-. Non sono Terra".

Aqua scuote la testa lentamente e solleva il Tutore del Maestro, sua unica difesa e conforto nel Reame dove tutto è nemico alla Luce del suo cuore.

"Non sono qui per farti del male", occhi ambrati seguono il movimento sinuoso del braccio, l'arco perfetto descritto dall'arma, e sembrano lampeggiare nella penombra. Forse ha riconosciuto l’arma, perché la guarda con nostalgia e disprezzo insieme.

"Allora chi sei? Perché sei qui?".

Lo sconosciuto si avvicina lentamente; spinto da una brezza impalpabile, posa unicamente le punte dei piedi al suolo e si lascia trasportare dal vento, come se gli elementi gli obbedissero senza alcuno sforzo, guidati e piegati dalla sua volontà.

"Sono giunto per vedere il tuo volto. Nuovamente", ripete adagio.

"Ci siamo già incontrati?".

L'uomo annuisce con calma: "Per quanto ho potuto, ho seguito il tuo viaggio attraverso il Reame dell'Oscurità. Ti ho vista opporti con coraggio ai nemici che lo popolano. Il Keyblade ha portato la Luce nelle Tenebre più fitte. Ma… sento che ci conosciamo da tanto tempo… purtuttavia non ho altri ricordi di te se non il tuo volto. Sprazzi fugaci di un tempo che fu".

Aqua stringe saldamente l'impugnatura dell'arma del Maestro, l'ultimo legame con la sua casa, con l'uomo che reputava un padre e con i suoi amici perduti.

"Terra, hai detto. Chi è costui che tu invochi?", chiede piegando la testa lentamente.

"È un mio amico, ma lui...- si interrompe confusa, come se non sapesse bene come proseguire- Perché mi hai seguita?".

Tace. Si cala il cappuccio sul volto e indietreggia lentamente.

"Fermati! Dimmi chi sei! Dimmi perché somigli a Terra e perché arrivato fin qui, da me! Io… io _ho bisogno_ di sapere!".

L'uomo si ferma: "Ho obbedito a un impulso, che nel profondo scuoteva ciò che è rimasto del mio essere. Avevo bisogno di sapere chi fossi tu, il cui volto mi è così familiare, di cui ho solo ricordi confusi, che si mischiano continuamente... Se non fossi quello che sono, proverei forse compassione per te, _amica mia_ , abbandonata nelle Tenebre, condannata ad attendere nel Buio più fitto con l'unica compagnia di nemici che bramano il tuo cuore. Degni della più profonda commiserazione, vagano tra le Ombre alla ricerca di cuori pieni di Luce da divorare- tace per un momento e solleva il volto verso il cielo privo di stelle, rimuginando fra sé-. Il mio tempo è finito".

Aqua prova ripulsa e al contempo è irretita dalla voce seducente dell'uomo misterioso.

"Aspetta! Ci incontreremo ancora?", chiede sospettosa e curiosa e impaziente.

La figura scompare alla vista, l'aria tremola.

Riappare dinnanzi a lei, vicinissimo. Può guardarlo negli occhi, si stupisce della sua somiglianza con Terra, appena più vecchio e con i capelli più lunghi di quelli che il suo amico era solito portare; potrebbe allungare una mano e sfiorare quel volto.

Ma è l'uomo a precederla, accarezzandole la guancia con la punta delle dita. L'aria tremola nuovamente e la sua figura scompare nel nulla. Aqua lo cerca, guardandosi freneticamente intorno.

La sua voce echeggia nel Mondo, squarciando il silenzio: "Lo spero… _Aqua_ ".


	2. Nella penombra

Il Reame dell'Oscurità non è pericoloso per chi, come Xemnas, non possiede un cuore: gli Heartless si limitano a girargli intorno cauti, pronti a rispondere a qualsiasi attacco; il Superiore li ignora, incede lentamente per le strade del Borgo, i cui ciottoli sono stati divelti dalla furia delle creatura quando il Castello dei Sogni è caduto preda dell'Oscurità.

Il suo volto, nascosto dal cappuccio del soprabito, non tradisce alcuna emozione, che del resto non potrebbe provare, e i suoi occhi vigili cercano  _lei_ .

"Amica", mormora non appena la intravede seduta su una torre sospesa nel vuoto.

La ragazza non è cambiata esteriormente (il tempo non  fluisce nel Reame dell'Oscurità), eppure il Superiore individua indizi di fratture nel cuore della Maestra: le spalle sono contratte e la testa inquieta si muove in ogni direzione,  come se temesse un’aggressione . Il Nessuno si teletrasporta a debita distanza, in modo da potersi annunciare:  non desidera scatenare un conflitto, benché sia sicuro di poter avere ragione facilmente sulla ragazza ormai sfiancata dalla lotta estrema contro nemici potenti, contro se stessa.

" Aqua ", sussurra con la voce profonda.

Aqua si volta di scatto e visibilmente si rilassa non appena scorge il familiare soprabito nero:  "Tu...? Sei qui?  Sei  _davvero_ qui? ".

La raggiunge saltando agevolmente tra le macerie dei palazzi e si siede accanto a  lei  sul duro pavimento di mattoni .

"Sono qui", conferma anche con un cenno del capo.

I loro sguardi sono rivolti verso l’imponente Castello che si erge dinnanzi a loro, baluardo di un tempo che è stato e forse non ritornerà. Se suo _fratello_ , il possente Heartless, riuscirà a compiere il piano, non ci sarà mai un futuro per i Mondi inghiottiti dall’Oscurità.

"Dimmi qualcosa di te", lo prega la ragazza, stringendo convulsamente un battente in legno, facendo sbiancare le nocche.

"Una volta scrivevo poesie".

"Perché hai smesso?".

"Non ho visto più nulla degno di essere immortalato".

Completare Kingdom Hearts è stato l'obiettivo di Xehanort e  la non- esistenza del Nessuno è modellata sul piano  studiato in ogni minimo dettaglio,  poiché egli è ciò che è resta del Maestro.

O forse è tutto ciò che è sempre stato.*

Il Borgo emana una luce calda e soffusa attraverso i lampioni disposti a pochi metri l'uno dall'altro, ultimo baluardo del  fulgore nel Mondo. Xemnas si chiede come sia possibile quella resistenza contro l'inevitabile: gli Heartless hanno divorato il cuore del  Castello dei Sogni e degli abitanti spegnendo ogni fievole luce di speranza, eppure un debole riflesso permane nelle strade  fracassate e nelle case s conquassate . Il Superiore ne è colpito quasi quanto Aqua, che ha dipinta sul volto una meraviglia a stento contenuta  mentre osserva rapita le rovine .

"Non credi che questo sia degno di lode- la ragazza indica con un ampio gesto il Borgo-, un Mondo che resiste all'influenza dell'Oscurità e non cede...- Xemnas la studia attentamente- cosa c'è di più bello della Luce che risplende nell'Oscurità più fitta?".

Si volta verso di lui ardente e fiera, degna Maestra del Keyblade.

"Potresti avere ragione, ma sappiamo entrambi che l'Oscurità corrode persino il cuore più forte- tace per un istante e sorride crudelmente, benché la giovane non possa vedere la sua espressione celata dal cappuccio nero-. La resilienza del Castello dei Sogni è ammirevole e tuttavia non basterà a salvarne la Luce".

Aqua, sgomenta, abbassa lentamente le braccia,  come sconfitta.  È bella,  tormentosamente bella sotto la flebile luce dei lampioni.  Se avesse un cuore, avrebbe provato più di un sussulto stanco,  più della pallida imitazione di una fiamma ormai ridotta a brace.  Se avesse un cuore, avrebbe obbedito  a  un  impulso  subitaneo , estraneo e contemporaneamente familiare, le avrebbe afferrato il volto con  fermezza e avrebbe poggiato le labbra sulle sue in un bacio  violento : cosa sono desiderio e passione per chi non ricorda che esistono altre emozioni oltre l’odio, l’invidia, l’ira?

"Forse hai ragione. Forse non c'è più niente da fare-  la ragazza si porta una mano al petto e china la testa-, ma io devo  crederci .  _Io devo crederci_ ".

La quieta disperazione delle sue parole e del suo atteggiamento  potrebbero suscitare in Xemnas compassione, pietà .

Compassione, pietà: solo parole per il Superiore, incapace di alimentare il fuoco delle emozioni.

Rivolge  gli occhi impassibili al cielo, le risponde con freddezza:  " Non aspettarti di poter sfidare l'Oscurità senza conseguenze, amica".

Xemnas sospira, il cielo è privo di stelle, un manto oscuro e pesante che li ricopre:  un peso confortevole per il suo non- essere, terribile per la Maestra al suo fianco.  Restano seduti in silenzio sulla torre sospesa nel vuoto a contemplare il panorama, le gambe a penzoloni e le braccia appoggiate ai mattoni rossi a sostenere il corpo, finché non compare una stella cadente, manifestazione peculiare e insondabile nel Reame dell’Oscurità.

"Guarda, una stella cadente! Esprimi un desiderio!".

Aqua lo guarda con un’espressione talmente euforica che la consueta compostezza del Nessuno scivola via, sostituita dall’impulso di ottenere ciò che la sua mente (e non il cuore) brama.

"Desidero baciarti".

E gli occhi azzurri di Aqua si spalancano nuovamente di meraviglia.

Le labbra cozzano con dolorosa violenza, Xemnas è finalmente appagato. Quando si separano, il sorriso crudelmente compiaciuto del Superiore si scontra con quello timido della Maestra; le loro fronti sono unite e tuttavia manca la dolcezza, la tenerezza.

"Un giorno vorrei poter ascoltare le tue poesie...".

"Un giorno, amica mia... un giorno...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La frase è tratta dal filmato "Il Margine Oscuro" di "Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days" (versione Nintendo DS).
> 
> Salve a tutti! Desidero spendere poche parole ancora per ringraziare coloro che hanno letto e invitare chiunque lo voglia a lasciare un parere positivo o negativo sulla storia.
> 
> Amo la coppia Aqua/Xemnas e ritengo che l'ambientazione di "Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep: A Fragmentary Passage" sia semplicemente perfetta per loro; proprio come la citazione riassume l'essenza di un personaggio dall'identità complessa, come è Xemnas.
> 
> Vi ringrazio nuovamente, alla prossima! :)


End file.
